


Grand Theft Horseback: Eastmarch

by Tillian



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Interesting NPCs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Interesting NPCs Mod, Organized Crime, Picture Fic, Tongue-in-cheek, high elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillian/pseuds/Tillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Dragon Crisis. Before the Skyrim Civil War. And before the stories were chronicled through the Last Dragonborn's composition of misadventures, there was an elf who fled from Cyrodiil to Skyrim, in hopes of starting a new life. Which includes adventuring like any standard heroes that was immortalised in songs and books, but swimming in gold would be nice too. One day, that opportunity came to him and like any other upstarting youths, he jumped at the call.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that elf got more than he bargained for. And his name is Rumarin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh of the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic in a picture story format. Hence the word count is a lot less than the usual fan fics, so don't be alarm. If you're wondering why the smaller word count, it's due to the 100 words prompt on the forums I've frequent. Props goes to Kris Takahashi for the Interesting NPCs mod. I would send him a box of cookies to show my appreciation, but considering the distance between from my hometown to the US... the cookies won't turn out well. Bugger.

It was a long voyage, but he finally made it. As soon he heard one of the ship’s crew yell out “Land Ho”, an Altmer named Rumarin made a long sigh of relief in his cabinet. He then climb out to the deck of the ship and approach the rails of the starboard. Looking over the horizon, he can see the outline of the city. It was Windhelm, the Jewel of Skyrim, the Nords called.

Doesn’t look that impressive, he thought. The city itself was crumbling, barely holding it together. Still, at least it’s a decent start, plus he left behind his old troubles back in Cyrodiil, so no point in going back. He took a deep breath, as he was curious to know what a new start smells like.

Then he coughed out in disgust. “Taste like rotten fish and bad mead!” The Altmer spat.


	2. Nordic Musk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumarin starts to learn that there's something different about Skyrim...

After Rumarin stepped off the boat, he began to look around the crowds, who are also waiting for other arrivals. He was trying to find his distant relative. Normally that would be an easy task, since the crowd were mostly consist of burly Nords, but for some reason it is not.

Maybe because their fat… sorry, broad build obscured his view, Rumarin thought.

He continues wading through the crowd, while trying to ignore that strange musk that coming from them. As he wonder if these Nords have bathe recently, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Welcome to Skyrim, Rumarin!”

 


	3. Ulundil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulundil helps Rumarin to settle down in Windhelm.

Rumarin turned. It was Ulundil, his distant relative, who was opening his arms wide.  
  
“Ulundil? You big scamp, it’s good to see you!” Rumarin yelled in relief, before the two fellow Altmers gave themselves a brotherly hug.  
  
Ulundil patted him on the back, “Good to see you as well. I was worried that you won’t made it.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, the voyage was smooth sailing, except for the occasional upchuck I had to deal with.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad that whole ordeal was over. Let's head back to my place, we've got some good mead and the venison stew should be ready by now,” Ulundil remarked.  
  
“Good, because I could use of that, right now.”

 


End file.
